


Your Glasses

by velocitygrass



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s10e13 The Road Not Taken, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-07
Updated: 2011-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-22 08:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/235994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheppard took the glasses from Rodney's hand and carefully placed them back on Rodney. "I wonder what you look like without anything but your glasses."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Glasses

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle XII. The prompt was: The Road Not Taken!McKay/The Road Not Taken!Sheppard, glasses

"What?" Rodney asked gruffly.

Sheppard could really be maddening. He'd been assigned as a test pilot to Rodney's latest project, but for some reason he wasn't content with giving his input on their upcoming tests. He read through their technical documents, criticizing things he didn't understand and being a general pain in the ass. He kept following Rodney around to annoy him. He'd even shown up at his home today.

Rodney wasn't sure why he even let him in. Okay, Sheppard was smart and kind of amusing and easy on the eye, but now that he'd been looking thoughtfully at Rodney's face for a full five minutes, Rodney was reminded that he was mostly annoying as hell.

"I've just been wondering how you look without glasses," Sheppard said.

"I... You... What?" Rodney didn't even know what to think of that.

"Your glasses," Sheppard said, pointing at his eyes and making a circle motion.

"Yes, I know what glasses are. Thank you!" Rodney said impatiently. Then he rolled his eyes and took them off. Jesus. "Happy now?" he asked.

He was about to put them back on when Sheppard rolled his chair over to him, and put a hand on his wrist to stop him.

"What—"

Sheppard leaned forward and scrutinized Rodney's eyes. "I've never met anyone with such blue eyes," he said.

Rodney's mouth opened, but no words escaped. He suddenly became very aware of Sheppard's hand around his wrist and how close he was. He felt blood rising to his face and further south.

Sheppard took the glasses from Rodney's hand and carefully placed them back on Rodney. "I wonder what you look like without anything but your glasses."

Rodney could only stare at him.

Sheppard's—John's—gaze dipped to Rodney's mouth, then further down. "Do you need help?"

"You want..." Rodney had _not_ seen this coming.

"I want to fuck you," John said in a husky voice, leaning forward until there was practically no space left between them.

God, it had been over a decade since he'd been fucked by a guy. But the image of John drilling into him as eagerly as he'd forced himself into Rodney's life made Rodney instantly hard. He closed the distance between them and the moment their lips touched, John took hold of his face and opened his mouth to deepen the kiss.

Rodney held on to John's arms, returning the kiss. John moved an arm around Rodney's head and let his other hand trail down to Rodney's shirt where it began unbuttoning Rodney's shirt.

Rodney scrambled to help him, and then to undo John's shirt as well. They pushed their shirts off. John moved away long enough to pull off Rodney's undershirt as well. It gave Rodney his first glance of John's hairy chest. He ran his hand through it until his fingers reached a nipple.

John groaned. Rodney leaned forward to circle his tongue around the nub, before sucking it in. The hair was a bit of a nuisance, but Rodney was so turned on that he didn't care.

"Where?" John panted.

"Where what?" Rodney asked, before turning his attention to John's other nipple.

John whimpered and ran his hand through Rodney's hair. "Where can we fuck. Bed, couch? Floor?"

Rodney moved back to be able to look at John. His lips looked pink, his face flushed. Rodney leaned forward to kiss him again and run his hands through his insane hair.

John returned the kiss eagerly.

Rodney couldn't remember when he'd last been so turned on. He trailed kisses down John's jaw to his neck, flicking out his tongue to taste his skin.

"Rodney!" John groaned. "Please."

Rodney mouthed his way up John's neck. "Right here, right now," he whispered harshly. "We just need lube and a condom. Don't move."

He was about to move away, when John stopped him, putting his hands around his waist. "I came prepared." He moved in the chair until he could get a small tube and a condom packet out of his pants.

Rodney didn't know what to say about the fact that John had hoped this would happen. It just made it hotter. "Naked," he said. "We need to be naked."

John nodded and undid his fly. He stood up and pushed pants and boxers down in one go, revealing his hard cock. Rodney licked his lips. He only waited for John to kick off his shoes and the pants and boxers to fasten his mouth on that cock. "Rodney, wait! Oh god."

Rodney pulled off and went back to lick a stripe up its length. He took the cock into his hand stroking slowly at first, before speeding up and taking the head of John's cock back into his mouth.

"Rodney, I'm not gonna— Want to fuck you," John almost whined.

Rodney let John's cock slip from his mouth, giving the head one more swirl with his tongue, making John groan. Then he pushed John back into the chair and got up to get out of his own pants and briefs. He pushed the shoes off his feet and stepped out of his clothes, letting John take in how hard he was for him.

John opened his mouth and moved forward, taking Rodney's dick into his mouth slowly. He sucked almost carefully and Rodney closed his eyes. He felt John's hands move to his ass. He widened his stance, opening his eyes again.

John looked up at him, mouth still around his cock. Rodney put his hands back in John's hair, caressing him. John fumbled with the lube without stopping to suck Rodney's cock. When his slick fingers slipped between his ass cheeks, Rodney closed his eyes again.

John didn't suck him hard enough to take him over the edge, but he knew that wasn't what John wanted. He felt John's finger pushing into his ass. Rodney moved a bit forward and put one hand on the back of John's chair to stabilize himself.

He didn't think about anything but John's mouth on his dick, keeping him in a constant state of arousal, and the finger in his ass, a bit uncomfortable at first, but easing itself deeper, opening Rodney up for John.

John had to let go off his dick to pull Rodney closer and push a second finger into him. He panted against Rodney's stomach. Rodney tried to relax to let John in.

"You're so tight," John sighed, leaning his forehead against Rodney's torso for a moment before kissing his stomach.

"Fuck me," Rodney said.

"Turn around," John said.

Rodney did. He spread his legs, pulling his chair close and turning it to lean on its back. He felt obscene, presenting himself like this for John in his study room, but he loved it.

John did short work of the preparation, pushing three fingers into him and stretching him. Rodney groaned when he hit his prostrate. He pushed back against John's fingers. But John moved his fingers away and stretched him some more before pulling them out completely.

Rodney turned back around, watching as John put on a condom with unsteady hands. Once done, he quickly lubed up his cock then looked up at Rodney with parted lips.

Rodney leaned forward to kiss him again. As he did, John pulled him closer onto his lap. When he could feel the tip of John's cock at his entrance, Rodney lowered himself slowly down.

He threw back his head, biting his lip. Fuck, John felt _huge_.

"Rodney," John panted, steadying Rodney as he took more of John inside.

When he was fully seated, Rodney put his arm around John's head and reeled him in for another deep kiss. He was so fucking full. No amount of prep could avoid the slight burn, but slowly he tried to move, making John groan into his mouth.

John's hands moved to Rodney's ass, helping Rodney fuck himself on John's cock. Rodney was beginning to sweat, increasing his thrusts. He held on to the back of the chair, moving his body until he found the perfect position that made both of them groan.

John started to move with him, thrusting up as well as he could in the chair. Rodney feared that any moment now the chair would start rolling away.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all," he joked, breathless.

John smiled, then bit his lip. "Can you hold on to me?" he asked.

Rodney moved his hands from the back of the chair around John's shoulders. John moved his arms around Rodney and held him tight. Then he actually managed to stand up. His face turned red from the strain, and Rodney was baffled by his strength. John walked over to the couch and dropped down on it, which made Rodney groan loudly at the impact.

The couch allowed him to really begin riding John. He leaned forward to kiss John again and began fucking himself on John's cock in a hard fast rhythm. After a few moments of heavy panting, John had regained enough strength to start thrusting up every time Rodney slammed down on him.

Rodney moaned deeply, letting John fill him again and again. He managed to position himself so that John hit his prostate again on every stroke. "God, John."

"Rodney," John groaned, increasing the pace of his thrusts and wrapping a hand around Rodney's cock.

Rodney heard an incoherent keening noise coming from himself. This was too much. John's cock inside him. John's hand around his cock.

John's grip was firm and he started stripping Rodney's cock in quick, short strokes. "Wish I could suck you while I fuck you," he panted.

Rodney was beyond words. He groaned and whimpered, trying to hold on as John drove him higher and higher. His legs would give out any moment now. But he forced himself up and down on John's cock, his own cock into John's fist. God, this was...

John flicked his thumb against the head of Rodney's cock, and Rodney shouted and came hard. He spurted stream after stream of come onto John's chest and hand, kept moving and moving, and god, it wouldn't stop, more and more until he collapsed onto John's chest.

Rodney was complete done in. He had no idea how he still had the energy to pant. And god, John was still hard, breathing as heavily as Rodney. "Can't. Move," Rodney managed between pants.

John laughed breathlessly. Then he somehow maneuvered them onto the couch, so that he was lying on top of Rodney, pushing back into him. Rodney spared a thought to the fact that the couch would probably be ruined after this. But god, it had been worth it.

Then John moved Rodney's legs back and started thrusting into him, and Rodney stopped thinking. There was no way he would get hard again, but watching John above him was mesmerizing. He was grunting. His mouth was open. Sweat collected at his nose and dropped down on Rodney's glasses.

Then John froze and his face contorted as he came inside Rodney, whimpering. He let himself fall down onto Rodney, making him grunt at the jolt.

Rodney let his legs move back down, and John shifted enough to pull out of Rodney. He discarded the condom, letting it drop next to the couch. Rodney didn't know how he could ever enter this room again without getting hard.

They caught their breath, though John was really quite heavy for someone with so narrow hips. So Rodney shifted beneath him, until they lay cuddled together on their sides.

Rodney's gaze caught John's. They smiled at each other. Rodney took off his glasses, quickly swiping them over a pillow to wipe the drop of sweat away, before putting them back on. "So you like my glasses?" he asked.

John moved his hand from Rodney's side down to his ass. His gaze moved even further down their bodies, catching on their feet. They were still wearing socks. He turned his face back to Rodney. "I still haven't seen you with just glasses," he said, grinning. "Looks like we'll have to try this again."

Rodney searched his face and found desire and the promise of more. More of this. More than this. "I didn't like this couch all that much anyway," he said.

John laughed and leaned forward to kiss him again.


End file.
